Prophets
by Kiyoumaofthemoon
Summary: The propets were said to be born in the same place on the same day but what happens if thats not what happens.Follow a wolf girl and the malfoy twins on there jorney to defeat either the good or evil in the world.It all depends on how there raised


_**Prophets**_

Chappie 1

The birth

Disclaimer: yaddy yadda blah blah blah I don't own it 

"Wolves talking"

"_Other animals"_

"**News paper or letters"**

"People"

Profiles:

Name: Sara (No last name)

Eyes/hair: Her eyes are a weird golden green/her hair is brownish/blackish with silver tips

Muggle: NO

Wizard: Yes

Year: First

Age: 11

Birth date: January 19, 1996

Place of birth: New York, New York

Name: Eric Malfoy

Eyes/hair: His eyes are like Sara's but in stead of green blue/White

Muggle: NO

Wizard: Yes

Year: First

Age: 11

Birth date: January 19, 1996

Place of birth: London, England

Name: April Malfoy

Eyes/hair: same as her bro

Muggle: No

Wizard: Yes

Year: First

Age: 11

Birth date: January 19, 1996

Place of birth: London, England

On the same night 11 years ago on this day the prophets were born. In 2 different rooms 2 very different places. Now we go to the first room in New York, New York in the downtown hospital room 333 on the third floor.

"Congratulations it's a girl, Ma'am"said a nurse" ma'am...ma'am"

"We need another doctor in here and quick" said the delivery doctor.

Soon there was about 5 or 6 doctors fusing over the women why the nurse just stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry we've lost" said a doctor after his failed attempts to save the new mother. "Does she have any family?"

"No'" said the depressed nurse" she does not I'm sure I can find an orphanage to take her."

"Do so" said the doctor.

Now in another room it wasn't so sad a mother just gave birth to two healthy babies a girl and boy.

"What shall you name them then?" said a nurse.

"The girl April and the boy Eric" said the lovely women with brown hair. She and her children were on the third floor in the 333rd room at St.Mangos hospital for the magical.

**Ten years later the night of January 18, 2007 11:59 Pm London**

**(no time zones I hate them)**

"Happy birth day sis how's it feel to be 11"said a boy with blonde hair and weird blue/gold eyes (three guesses who)

"I was just about to ask you the same question, Eric"Said a girl with the same blonde hair and blue/gold (three more guesses).

Now at he same time in a very different place was a young girl with a pack of wolves the girl whispered to her forebrother (1) "brother are you awake" 

"Yes sister what is it" said a beautiful brown and gold wolf.

"It's my birthday it's the last quarter moon of the month." said the girl

"Really how old are you sister"

"Im 11 brother"

"that's the age the magical get letters to go learn about there magic and I can smell magic all over you sister" 

"Brother if I do go will come with me I don't want ot go alone"

"of course sister"

"hey brother do you see that owl way off In the distance"

"I do sister maybe that's your letter lets go see"

"ok lets go" said the young girl as they both ran off to met the owl.the owl dropped a letter off in front of the girl and flew off.(she can speak and read English)

**Sara of the wolves**

**Everglades's national park**

**The moon pack**

**Left of the den opening**

**Dear sara,**

**I am pleased to in form you that you have been invited to the Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardy.Below are a list of supplies you will need and a key to greedgotts bank the volt number 334.**

**Books:**

**Care for magical creatures guide**

**Transfiguration guide**

**Defense against the dark arts**

**Herbolgy**

**Potions guide**

**The guide to reading the moon**

**Clothing**

**7 plane black robe**

**One plane black dress robe**

**4 pairs of either dress shoes or army boots**

**Other**

**One wand**

**One 32 inch caludron**

**And you may bring as you wish either a toad , an owl, a rat or a wolf.**

**Yours truly,**

**Headmaster Harry Potter**

Hahahhahahah Two be continued 

I need 10 reviews from different people before I update.

(1)Fore brother a brother from a another litter

Love you lots

Kiyouma


End file.
